Turning Tables
by hOtlilmofo
Summary: Carissa and Matt spent 6 years together, when his ego destroyed their relationship.  2 years later, she's visiting her WWE friends and runs into him.  And someone is full of regret... For Miamitravel  Oneshot


**Turning Tables**

**Disclaimer: I only own Carissa and Jamie…even though Carissa technically owns herself.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is for the lovely miamitravel, my bestest friend, who I love with all my heart. Her birthday was yesterday, and I've been writing this for much longer than intended. It was supposed to be done forever ago, but I'm lazy. Anyways, this is a oneshot for now, but the plans are for it to be a twoshot, which I'm starting probably this week, but I don't know when it'll be finished lol Anyways, please enjoy :o)**

* * *

><p>"So, you nervous about tonight, man?" Jake Hager asked his off-screen friend and on-screen foe, Matt Korklan.<p>

Matt looked up from his gym bag. "About our match? Not at all," he replied, cocking his head to the side and furrowing his brow.

A smirk pulled at the All American American's lips. "Why the hell would you be nervous about our match? If you're nervous about our match, I think we've got some big problems. I was talking about Carissa," he replied with a laugh.

The color drained from the WWE Superstar known as Evan Bourne's face. "What about…her?" he dryly asked, not even wanting to speak her name.

"She's here…you didn't know that?"

"Wait a second. What do you mean 'she's here'?" he questioned, his voice almost frantic.

"I mean, she's at the arena tonight," Jake told him.

"What? Are you sure?" he questioned, panic coursing through his veins. "Maybe you're wrong."

"No. She's definitely here. I saw her already. She looks different," the blonde heel replied.

"Good different? Or eating her emotions different?"

"Very, very good different."

"Shit," he groaned.

"Oh relax. You said it yourself, the two of you ended mutually and on good terms. Stop being such a teenaged girl."

Matt cringed at those words. That wasn't exactly true, but he didn't want to admit that he and Carissa hadn't ended mutually…or on good terms. Matt had stupidly become a bit overzealous with his inflated ego, wanting to live the life of the ladies' man, instead of sticking with the woman who had spent so many years by his side.

And he regretted it ever since.

Carissa was loved by everyone. She was beautiful, fun, sweet, smart…Matt could go on for days listing all of the qualities that he loved about her.

Yes, Matt knew that he had fucked up big time. The first time that he tried to bed a chick, after their breakup, he couldn't seem to stop thinking about the woman he had been with for six years. And he ended up apologizing and calling the woman a cab, while he spent the rest of the night wallowing in his lonely misery.

"Matt? Matt? Are you listening to me?" Jake asked, pulling Matt back into the real world and out of his torturous thoughts.

"What? Sorry, I was just thinking about some things…"

"About Carissa?" Jake teasingly questioned.

"Huh? Me? No…not at all…" He paused for a moment. "Okay, yes. It was Carissa," he admitted, seconds later.

A smirk played on the blonde Superstar's lips. "You miss her. Go say hi," he encouraged.

Matt's eyes widened. "No…I couldn't…"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Pussy."

"No…I just…I have to…uh…you know…get ready…for tonight."

"Liar."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! I'm so happy you're here!" Barbie Blank cried loudly, hugging Carissa Adams tightly. The two had been good friends when she had been traveling with her ex-boyfriend.<p>

"Me, too."

"The others are gonna freak when they see you!"

Carissa smiled. "Well, some of them already know that I'm here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Jamie's the one whose guest I am."

"Oh yeah. She's mentioned you…a lot, since you haven't been here. You two still hang out sometimes, right?"

Carissa nodded. "Yup. When she's not attacking you in the ring," she replied with a grin and a wink.

Barbie laughed. "Our feud is awesome."

"Definitely. It's so funny watching the two of you go at it, knowing that you're such good friends."

"You should really come on the road with us again. We would have so much more fun with you around."

"Oh yeah. Matt would love that," she mumbled.

"He definitely misses you. He hasn't been the same guy he was before you two broke up."

"Yeah, well…that's his problem."

"Oh God, yeah. He fed everyone all of that mutual break up bullshit. For a long time, it took all I had not to slap that stupid lie right out of his big mouth.," Barbie replied, shaking her head in aggravation.

"You should've." It was clear that Carissa was still a bit bitter towards her ex-boyfriend…'bit' being an understatement. But after having been with him for six long years and being seemingly easily tossed to the curb because of his over-inflated ego, it was really no surprise that she wasn't exactly welcoming to there mere mention of him.

"Have you seen him yet?"

She shook her head adamantly. "Nope. And I intend on not socializing with him at all," she replied, adamantly

A smile formed on Barbie's face. "Good for you. You're so much better than his stupid bullshit."

"Anyway, on a happier note: I hear that you and Justin Gabriel are together now?" Carissa asked, a smile plastered across her lips.

Barbie's face lit up at the sound of her boyfriend's name. "Yes. PJ and I are together. He's such a great guy," she spoke, a dreamy look in her bright blue eyes.

"Aw good for the two of you! I'm so happy for you," Carissa gushed, hugging her fellow blonde friend.

"Thanks!"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Carissa was hanging out backstage with all of her friends from the earlier days, when she had been dating Matt. But she had yet to see the ex-boyfriend. And she was more than okay with that.<p>

She was hanging out in catering with Jamie, who she had remained very close friends with, even after the break up. Everyone else had stopped by to say hello. And she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Then, of course, Matt walked into the room, changing the light-hearted, fun atmosphere in the room. Everyone anticipated what would happen between the former couple. Carissa immediately looked away, pretending that she hadn't had seen him. Jamie immediately noticed what was going on and wanted to make Carissa feel as comfortable as possible and didn't acknowledge the elephant in the room.

"So, we definitely need to go away together, soon," the brunette Diva spoke up, trying to distract her friend.

"Yeah. Maybe a cruise or something."

"I'll even leave Kevin at home…hopefully, I can find a babysitter for him or something," she said with a laugh, referring to her boyfriend of the past year.

"Aw. He can come. I love Kev. He's awesome…and I don't know if it would be possible to afford to pay someone enough to watch him."

"Did you hear that Mike? I'm the awesome one!" Kevin said, walking over and calling out to his former on-screen mentor, current on-screen rival, and off-screen friend. He chose to ignore the second part of what Carissa had said.

"Did you hear that Mike? I'm the awesome one!" Mike mocked him immaturely. "I call bullshit on that!" Mike reacted, in his regular tone of voice.

"Yeah. Yeah. Hey beautiful," he said, leaning over and wrapping his arms around Jamie, as she sat on a folding chair, next to Carissa. He placed a kiss on her cheek, affectionately.

"Hey babe," she replied, turning to face him, planting a kiss right on his lips. He stood up straight and walked over to Carissa, pulling her into his arms.

"Hey sweetheart," he greeted his girlfriend's best friend.

"Hey Kev. Treating my woman right?"

"Of course, I am," he replied.

"That's what I like to hear."

He pulled back. "I'm gonna go get some food. You ladies…carry on," he said, before walking away and catching up with Mike.

"Kevin is so in love with you that it's crazy," Carissa gushed.

Jamie smiled, a crimson blush forming on her cheeks. "He is…but I'm so in love with him, too."

"I know you are, muffin."

"Hey Carissa," an all-too familiar voice greeted.

She turned her head and glared at the speaker. "Evan," she mockingly spoke. Hey, if he dumped her because he wanted to be "Evan Bourne: WWE Superstar", then, she would treat him as such.

He opted to ignore that. "How are you?" he asked, trying to control his shaky voice. The moment that he saw her, his breath got caught in his throat, and he hated himself for what he had done to her two years earlier. He was a complete bundle of nerves.

"Fine," she replied.

Matt looked at Jamie. "Do you think maybe you could give us a minute, Jamie?" he asked.

The brunette looked at her friend, her eyes asking for a reply. Carissa shook her head, not wanting to speak to him.

"Nope," she replied.

His eyes settled back on Carissa. "Please, can we talk?" he practically begged his ex-girlfriend.

"About what?"

"I just wanna catch up with you. Please?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Fine, then. I guess. Whatever, Matt," she breathed.

"You wanna come to my locker room?" he asked.

"Sure. Whatever," she replied, standing up from her chair.

"I'll be in here, if you need me," she said, narrowing her eyes at Matt, while she stood up from her own chair, to go join her boyfriend in getting some food.

"Thanks," Carissa said.

Jamie winked at her, while Matt led Carissa away. The blonde blew her best friend a kiss, as she followed her ex-boyfriend to his locker room.

"So, um…I guess you're still mad at me, huh?" he asked, as the pair walked down the hallway.

Carissa's arms were crossed over her chest. "Ya think?" she shot in reply.

He chewed on his bottom lip nervously. He opened the door to the locker room he had been sharing with Jake, Bryan Danielson and Kevin Kiley. Seeing at the guys were all in catering, he knew they would have some privacy.

She entered the room, opting to remain standing. "You can sit, you know," he said, motioning to the couch.

"I'm fine," she stubbornly replied.

"Please."

She breathed loudly and rolled her eyes, before sitting on the black leather couch. Matt sat next to her, leaving enough room for her to not punch him in the face.

"How've you been?" Matt asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"Good. How've you been?" she asked, seemingly uninterested.

"Okay, I guess…I uh…I've really missed you," he admitted.

She looked at him, obviously not believing him. "Oh really? So, in the two years since we've been broken up, you haven't tried to get in touch with me at all, but somehow you expect me to believe you?"

"Cariss…it's true."

"Hey, you're the one who was too big of a deal to date a nobody," she sharply responded, her hurt barely seeping through.

"I was being a stupid asshole," he replied.

"Uh huh."

"Carissa, come on. After six years together, do you honestly think I would just not care about you anymore?"

"After the shitty way you ended things, would you really expect me to think that you cared at all?" she rhetorically shot back.

"Good point. You're right. I was a complete douche bag, but I haven't stopped thinking about you," he told her, his eyes focused on the floor.

"Really?"

He nodded slowly. "I've missed you so much." Matt looked up at her. Carissa was staring straight ahead, unsure of what to say or how to react at all. "I'm sure you hate me, but you're the only woman on earth who I've ever regretted not being with."

"Uh huh."

"Carissa…"

"Is there anything else you needed to get off your chest? Because if not, I have to get back to Jamie and Barbie and everyone."

"Barbie's with PJ. Jamie's with Kevin. And you belong with me."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh give me a break. I'll take that as no, you don't have anything else for me." Carissa stood up from the couch and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind herself. She headed back to catering, holding back her emotions, though it took everything she had to not lose it.

* * *

><p>Carissa was hanging out in Mike's locker room, with the so-called Awesome One, himself, Maryse, Jamie and Kevin, watching Raw. It would have seemed as if the only single woman in the group was the third wheel, but it wasn't like that at all. The group was actually having a lot of fun.<p>

"Your match was so awesome," Maryse complimented Jamie who had lost her match to baby face Kelly Kelly. They'd had an ongoing rivalry that had actually been going over pretty well.

Jamie smiled. "Why thank you."

"Hey! What about our rivalry?" Kevin whined.

"Oh stop being an attention whore," Carissa chimed in, elbowing him in the ribs. "Let your woman shine."

Then, Matt's entrance theme filled the room, from the television. The blonde's demeanor instantly changed.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Jamie asked, leaning over Kevin's lap and placing a hand on her friend's arm.

"Me? Yeah. I'm fine," she unconvincingly replied.

"One of these days, I'm gonna go out to that ring and slap that short bastard across his face," Maryse spoke up.

Carissa let out a breath that sounded similar to a chuckle, though she was really forcing that out of herself. Her eyes were glued to the screen. It hurt her to see him. Her heart still ached for him, even after all of this time. They had been apart for nearly two years, and it was still very sore.

Not wanting to push the issue, Jamie sat up and took Carissa's hand in hers, squeezing it gently, for moral support. Kevin sat back on the couch, wrapping an arm around each woman's shoulders.

"Mike, you might think that you're awesome, but I'm a pimp," Kevin arrogantly joked to his friend.

"I'm a bigger pimp!" Mike protested.

Maryse slapped him in the back of the head. "Are you now?"

He laughed sheepishly. "What? Who? Me? No way. Love you, baby," he quickly spoke.

Carissa's eyes were just following Matt. She missed him and craved him badly. This was just killing her.

When Matt pinned Stephen Farrelly, otherwise known as the Celtic Warrior Sheamus, her heart tightening slightly. She wanted to hug him and congratulate him on the victory, as she always wanted to, even when she was watching from home. But she couldn't do that. And that hurt her.

A frown adorned her once happy face because of her mixed emotions. Then, he stood up. "I'll be right back," she announced, before abruptly leaving the room.

The scorned blonde was heading towards the exit. She needed to breathe for a moment. All of this Matt stuff was really getting to her. This was why she had refused to visit for so long. Hey eyes were down, hand on her forehead, speed walking away, when *CRASH*. The blonde stumbled back and almost fell. She was waiting for her ass to hit the floor for a few seconds, before she realized that she was caught and someone was grasping her arms, preventing the accident from happening.

''Carissa! What ah nice surprise. I heard you were around, lass. How're yeh?" Stephen's thick, Irish brogue filled her ears.

She forced a smile, her eyes coming to meet his. "Hey Ste," she softly greeted him, though she was lacking any genuine enthusiasm.

He immediately pulled her in for a hug. She lazily wrapped her arms around the Superstar. "Yeh look incredible."

"Carissa," her name was spoken. Stephen turned to see his opponent from only moments before.

"I can't…" she spoke, her voice soft and sad. She pulled away from Stephen and began walking away. Matt chased after her, pulling her into an unoccupied locker room, locking the door behind the two of them.

"Please stop running away from me," he pleaded with her.

"I really don't wanna do this, Matt," she insisted.

He was still in his ring gear, a sheen of sweat covering his toned and sculpted physique. "I can't feel this way anymore," he told her.

"Then, don't," she mumbled.

Matt pulled her into his arms. She resisted and pulled away from him. He put his hands on his hips and looked down. Carissa shook her head. "I'm really not doing this with you," she firmly told him.

"I need you, Carissa," he replied, his voice full of emotion.

"You need to cut the shit out," she replied.

Matt shook his head and took a step closer to her, his hands cupping her face, as he pulled her in and pressed his lips against her.

Carissa remained still for a few moments. The feel of Matt kissing her brought back so many memories that she was overwhelmed with. And then, she finally began kissing him back, her hands resting on the waist of his wrestling tights. One of his hands tangled itself in her hair, holding her face to his. Her tongue ran across his bottom lip. His lips parted and his tongue found its way to hers.

She didn't care that he was sweaty and probably tired after his match. Carissa wanted Matt, and she wanted him now.

"Matt," she moaned into his mouth,.

"Yeah, baby?" he replied.

"I want you."

He smiled against her lips, happy that he had heard the words that he had longed to hear for so long. Matt picked Carissa up. She wrapped her legs around her waist. He walked her over to the couch, laying her down on it with him on top of her. Their lips were still connected to each other.

Matt's hands slipped up her top. The feel of his fingertips on her skin was absolutely electrical. She sat up, pulling her against the bulge in his tights, eliciting moans from the both of them.

"Please, Matt," she begged him.

"Please what?"

"I…I need you."

Those words hit him where it mattered. All that Matt wanted to do was please her. He ran his hands up the back of her shirt, which, within moments, he removed.

Matt's hands cupped her bra-clad breasts, causing her to moan. His lips found their way onto her neck, trailing down to her cleavage. Carissa shut her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the immense feelings of pleasure and utter happiness she was experiencing with the man that she spent the past almost eight years loving.

Unclasping Carissa's bra, Matt's hands were trembling with anticipation. Though he was fumbling with it for a couple moments, he managed to unhook and remove the offending undergarment off of her body. His hands held onto her breasts, as he brought an erect nipple into his mouth.

A cry escaped her throat, and Carissa threw her head back. "Oh Matt," she breathed. Her hands trailed down his chest, onto the waist of his tights. She began tugging them down. Matt lifted his hips up and helped her release his raging erection from the confines of his tights. Her cool hand wrapped around the shaft.

He growled upon feeling her tight grasp around his blood-engorged member. Once he relaxed for a moment, Matt brought his hands onto her belt. He quickly unbuckled it, before unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans.

"Take them off," he commanded her.

Carissa stood up and pulled her jeans off, bringing her boy shorts down with them. She climbed back on top of him. Matt's eyes were glazed over with lust. The blonde pressed her heated core on top of his cock. Her eyes rolled back in his head, as his girth stretched her. As his entire length slowly entered her, she stopped moving and remained still, as she adjusted to feeling him inside of her. It had been quite some time since they had been together. Hell, he had been the last person that she had been with.

She slowly lifted herself up off of him and sat back down on top of his lap. She sighed, as she felt him fill her again. Matt's hands grasped her ass, guiding her up and down his pulsing shaft.

Matt's eyes were shut tightly. "Oh God," he breathed.

"Baby…" she moaned. Her hands grasped his arms, her nails digging into his skin.

"You feel so perfect," he told her.

Picking up the pace, Carissa began riding Matt harder. Her moans were getting louder and louder, as she inched closer to her orgasm. "Mmm Matt," she spoke, her words soaked in lust.

Carissa felt herself finally begin losing control. Her body began shaking, as she felt herself tighten around Matt, her climax hitting her hard. The sensation brought him closer, as he tried to hold back, not wanting this to end. Matt wanted to hold onto Carissa for as long as he possibly could. But as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, her lips kissing his flesh, Matt got wrapped up in enjoying the way that he was feeling, and he finally felt himself reach the edge.

"Oh, Cariss…" he groaned, before his release hit him. He shot his seed inside of his ex-girlfriend, whose grasp on Matt tightened.

The two remained in place, trying to catch their breath. Matt planted a kiss on her shoulder, trailing them onto her neck.

Carissa took a deep breath and sat up. She and Matt locked eyes.

"I love you," he spoke, every word dripping in sincerity.

She actually looked sad, upon hearing those words. Wordlessly, Carissa stood up. She began redressing herself. Matt pulled his tights back up.

When Carissa was fully dressed, she looked unsure of what she should say. She didn't want to say that she loved him because Carissa didn't want to put herself out there, if he was only going to end up hurting her, as he had before.

"Carissa, please say something," Matt pleaded.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I dunno. How you feel? I just told you that I love you."

"Well, what am I supposed to feel? I mean, we're broken up. This shouldn't have happened."

"So, you regret it?" he asked, the hurt in his voice obvious.

She shrugged. "Why did we do this?"

"You said that you needed me…and I love you."

"Do you really love me? Or are you just unsure?"

"Carissa, I love you so much!" he insisted, standing up.

"Then, you better prove it, Korklan," she told him, before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

Matt stood there, unsure of how to react to what just happened. He sat back on the couch, his head in his hands.

Carissa walked back into Mike's locker room. Only Jamie and Maryse were in there, though.

"There you are. I tried calling you, but you left your phone in here," Jamie spoke, happy to see her friend was safe.

Carissa remained silent.

"Cariss? Are you alright?" Jamie asked, becoming concerned. She and Maryse exchanged confused glances.

She nodded slowly but was clearly not okay at all. Maryse wrapped an arm around her friend. "What's going on? Did you run into Matt?" she asked.

"Do you need me to beat the shit out of him?" Jamie asked. "Because you know I will do it."

The blonde shook her head. "Well, I did see him, but you don't have to kick his ass," she softly replied.

"Honey, you're not being yourself. What did that bastard do? I'll break him," Jamie promised.

"And I'll hold him down while she does it," Maryse agreed, her tone firm.

A small smile momentarily appeared on Carissa's lips. "Seriously, it's alright guys."

Jamie took her friend's hand in hers. "Are you gonna be okay, sweetheart?" she seriously asked.

"He told me that he loved me…after we had sex," she finally admitted to them. Maryse and Jamie looked at each other, shocked by the admission.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Maryse asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I love him so much. I won't tell him that because I don't trust him. He was so quick to turn his back on me for fame the first time around. How do I know that he won't do it again?" she rhetorically asked.

"Things with Kevin were really rough, when we first started out. He got his shot at the big time, right after we got together, and he was so hard to be with at first. He was always getting hit on, and he loved it. Kevin and I were constantly fighting about that bullshit. He was flirting with everyone, and it was like…it was getting really bad. He was practically sexting other chicks. And when I finally told him that I was done with his bullshit and ignored him and his phone calls and text messages and visits for two weeks, reality hit him. He's just been amazing ever since. Sometimes it takes some time for them to realize what they're missing out on," Jamie explained.

"I never knew that," Carissa said.

"No one knew. I didn't talk about it with anyone. Neither did Kev," she replied with a nod.

"I'd never have imagined that. You two act like an old married couple now," Maryse commented.

Jamie smiled and nodded. "Those two weeks were so rough, but they made us so much stronger. So, I'm not saying that you should take him back, but maybe you can try talking to him and see where it goes, if you really want to be with him."

Carissa nodded. Jamie pulled her in for a hug, which Maryse joined in.

A knock on the door distracted the group hug. The three turned around to see who was there. It was no surprise to any of them that Matt was standing there, clearly having had just taken the world's quickest shower, in a pair of jeans and his Evan Bourne t-shirt.

"Hey um…sorry to interrupt, but um…can I borrow Carissa for a couple of minutes?" he asked, clearly worried about how she was going to react to his presence.

The WWE Superstar's ex-girlfriend pulled away from her friends. "I'll be right back guys," she said.

The WWE Divas nodded slowly. Carissa made her way over to Matt, a lump in her throat. He led her down the hallway to the outside of the building. She crossed her arms over her chest, learning her back against the wall.

Matt stood in front of her. "Can I be honest with you?" he asked, breaking the tense silence.

"That'd be nice," she muttered, her eyes staring off to the side, refusing to meet his intense gaze.

"Carissa, I never stopped loving you. Not for a month, not for a week, not for a day…not even for a minute. I know that I've made a lot of mistakes. I fucked up big time. I hurt you because I was being an asshole. It was stupid and immature and selfish…and of all of the mistakes that I've made in my life, letting you go is the only one that I regret," he spilled his heart out to her.

The blonde chewed on her bottom lip, a knot forming in her stomach. "You broke my heart, Matt. You should suffer with your own misery for what you did to me," she shot, her voice hostile.

"You're absolutely right, Cariss," he agreed. "I don't deserve you."

Her eyes finally darted over to him. "You're damn right you don't. You thought that you were too good for me. And after all of those years that I supported you and did everything that I could for you, and you threw me away like I never meant anything to you. I put my life on hold to support you. I did everything I could to make your life easier. And it just didn't mean a fucking thing to you."

"That's not true. You mean everything to me, and everything that you've done for me…Carissa, I'm forever indebted to you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be living my dream. I know I let it all go to my head. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I really am," he apologized to her.

She slowly shook her head. "Matt, what did you want me to say to you? That it's okay? Because it's not. You completely just…you broke me. And that's just…" She slowly shook her head.

"I know," he replied, his voice barely audible. He brought his hand onto her face, cupping it. His face was inches away from hers. "And I completely understand if you can't forgive me, but I will never, ever stop loving you. And I'll never stop trying to make it all up to you. I swear it," he whispered.

"Until you get another push?" she shot.

He shook his head. "For the rest of my life," he replied, knowing that he deserved the comment she threw in his direction.

"And what am I supposed to do? Just believe you?" she asked.

"I just want another chance to prove to you that I love you so much and that I can make you happy," he said.

"Yeah…until you change your mind again. I can't let you do this to me, Matt. I was not put on this Earth to serve you. And I'm never going to let you hurt me that way again," she spoke, her voice defiant and strong, even though she was dying inside, as every word escaped her lips.

"But…"

"But nothing. It's over, Matt. And I'm not sure that we should ever really talk to each other again," Carissa said, looking down, knowing that her eyes would tell him that she didn't want to do that.

"What? No. Don't do this. I can prove to you that everything's different," he begged her.

"Matt, I really don't know what else to say to you, but I don't deserve what happened, and I really don't think that I can ever trust you again. It's not something that I'm willing to risk myself for."

"But…it won't happen, Carissa," he insisted.

Carissa chewed her bottom lip. "Matt, I love you so much, and I always will, but we're over. And we're not getting back together," she told him, her voice cracking slightly.

He slowly shook his head. "Please don't say that," he begged.

"I'm sorry, but…this is the way that it ha to be. I can't do this anymore. I have to go," she said, running back into the venue. She quickly made her way down the hallway, her head down, vision blurred by the tears threatening to pour out of her eyes, while she tried navigating her way to Mike's locker room.

When Carissa opened the door, Jamie and Maryse were still in there. "Hey baby girl, are you okay?" the brunette asked.

The blonde wrapped her arms around her best friend, while she began sobbing into Jamie's shoulder.

"Oh no. What's wrong?" Maryse asked, wrapping her arms around her friends, making it a group hug.

"I just ended everything with Matt," Carissa spoke through her tears. "And I know that I made the right decision, but it just hurts…and after all of this time, it's still so hard for me to handle."

The two women nodded, understanding why their friend was hurting so deeply. "I'm so sorry, Cariss," Jamie spoke. "I know you made the right decision for you, but I know that doesn't make it any easier. We're all here for you, and we always will be."

"Definitely," Maryse agreed. "We'll get through this."

"Thanks. I just…I love him, but I have to let go of him," she explained.

"We'll take care of you," Jamie offered.

Carissa slowly nodded and continued crying, her two friends comforting her. She knew that she would probably never get over Matt, but she didn't want to put herself in the position of getting hurt by him again either.

But that didn't make it any easier, and it certainly didn't make the hurt any easier for either of them.


End file.
